Romeo's falling down again
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: All OC's


Narrator POV

Cameron Flux walked through the old abandoned warehouse subconsciously using the air around to silence their footsteps. Opposite Jackson Bloom did the same, their paces in sync. The wall at the end of the warehouse now stared them in the face and it seemed the place was clear, their lead must have been false.

Cameron spun on one heel and began walking away when the air around Jackson spiked in defense as he pressed his hand against the wall. He applied force with his magic and as Cameron turned round his hand fell through the wall. He shrugged and gestured for his partner to join him and walked all the way through the wall.

Cameron followed more out of protection for Jackson and stopped suddenly as a slap resonated around the newly found warehouse building, connecting with a young boys face.

Romeos POV

Ugly and Ugly 2, as I had so awesomely named them had their ugly faces way to close to my beautiful one. They smelt as bad as this chair felt, which was bad, especially after 2 hours tied to it. "Come on boy, why does everyone want you so bad?" I didn't know who these people who wanted me were but it must be because of my uniqueness, talent and nerve. "Well I am pretty awesome." I shrugged. *Slap* Now that hurt. What did they want from me? "What powers do you have? How are you so powerful?" Ugly shouted and I shrugged again and tried to smolder but that didn't help.

But he might. That boy hidden in the shadows looked pretty ripped even in the dark. I raised an eyebrow his way but he out a slim finger to his lips. I swung my head around to look at the ugly men. "Powers? Like Harry Potter?" I smiled at my awesome wit but wiped it off when I noticed the girl to the other side of the warehouse. She was also pretty nice. The two of them made a sight for sore eyes. Or any eyes let me tell you. Shame, they are probably together. At least this means a higher chance of getting rescued.

I sighed and turned back to the 2 ugly brutes in front of me. "He must have a big aura, we could push him till it break free on its own." Ugly number 2 smiled with rotten teeth on full show "That sounds fun." A gleaming knife was produced and its cold blade tapped my cheek and I felt warm blood flow over my cold skin. "You are gonna regret that." I muttered trying to sound intimidating but failing. "Really? Why's that?" Before I could answer each Ugly had a shining gun rested on their heads.

My rescuers didn't even look at me but instead with a wave of her hand the girl had the thin knife stained with my blood in her hand and slipped into her belt. "Relax kids this is just a joke. The boy here is totally fine with what's happening. Aren't you?" I shook my head and blood flew off onto the ground at my feet. "Well then you'll be fine with this." The girl said and Ugly 2 looked down in horror as his finger flew off. He grabbed blindly in fear at me and I swung out of his way, my chair slamming backwards and my head hit the floor.

3 gunshots rang out in the warehouse and a flash of blue washed over the entire place, wall to wall, creating an almost peaceful atmosphere. "Get up." My binds were slashed off with the blade and I slid to the side, trying to get up with as much dignity as possible. The blood dripping off my face wasn't helping but the two heroes glided silently to me and helped me walk outside into the cold night air.

The girl checked out my face whilst the boy brought round 2 motorbikes. "It wont scar will it? Scars don't look good!" I muttered trying not to whine and I instead cringed as I saw the boy pull back his fringe to show a red scar down his left eye and cheek. "Jackson, stop teasing the boy." I smiled weakly as he pulled his fringe back over his face and had to admit that for once the scar had made him look better. Maybe this cut on my cheek wasn't so bad. "What the hell?" The girl exclaimed grabbing my face and running her finger over my cheek, it came off slightly incandescent but not bloody. "Its gone. The cuts completely gone." She clarified and I shrunk under her loud voice. "Get on the bike Cammie. We need to see the minister" I glanced between them before a large bike helmet was pulled over my head and I was lead to the blue bike. "Jump on the bike and grab my waist, were going quickly."

The trees and fields flew past us and I clung onto Cammies waist for dear life, trying to get my brain over the last day. Waking up in a warehouse, being saved and humiliated in front of two hot people and finding I can magically heal my face. Even worse, what had happened before today. All I knew was that I was Romeo Momento and I knew without seeing myself that I looked good as bad as that sounds. As that was all I knew I decided to focus on the now. Where are we going? Its just empty fields, nothing around, were these people really rescuers or just taking me someplace worse? "Were near the city now." Cammie shouted, almost instantly as I thought this. I looked forward but there was only fields and one lonely man by the road with his hand out. "You don't wanna come this way, there's nothing here." I could hear him say and his voice made me want to turn back as quickly as possible. But Cammie just flicked up her visor and coughed. He quickly bowed his head "Sorry Ma'am , didn't know It was you, cant be too careful." She flicked her visor back down saluted him with two fingers and we sped off with Jacksons bike right on our tail.

The fields seemed to turn to mist and a city rose from it, lights shining from tall buildings which grew on either side of us, the streets still empty, without a pavement for anyone to walk on and the buildings had no doors to enter with. Cammie pressed a button on the bikes handle and we dipped downwards on a ramp. The end couldn't be seen due to the darkness that engulfed it, but when she pressed the button again little lights lit up just in front of us guiding the way into a large, underground garage, full of cars and bikes.

A door was at one sideand Jackson pulled up into the last remainding parking space, next to another obnoxiously bright red dirt bike. Our bike stopped behind him and Jackson helped me get off shakily and pulled me slihglty behind me as Cammie got of and glared at the dirt bike. Without her helmet on and with the bright lights of the garage her jet black hair couldn't hide her bright blue highlights but even throught this her glare shone bright. 2 biking gloves fell onto her seat and she flicked a finger at the dirt bike. "The job came with a parking space and an idiiot who tries to steal it. Well Hobbs this is the last time you do that." The bike lifted of the ground turning gently onto the side and rising to the ceiling. Here it stayed whislt a light covering of solid ice covered it, Cammies small hands dropped to her side and she spun on her heel, her bike rolling inot the newly liberated parking space, and walked to the dooropening it with a finger wave. We followed slightly behind and I tried not to shiver as I walked near the struck bike.

Two doors further we stepped into a full room, with a lot of commotion and people arguing. They all went silent when they saw Cammie looking like she would murder someone, Jackson smiling at his friends antics and me, who they all seemed to know. "Hi." I waved and slammed into the ground.

* * *

New Skulduggery fic! Tschuss


End file.
